Vacation time
by XxAsh95xX
Summary: Everyone is going on a road trip for spring break and the bound to be a lot of drama. Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi and RyanOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Gabby's POV**

I was really late, Im never late Im always the first one there, but my alarm woke me up 5 minutes before I was suppose to meet them at the park and my parents are on another one of there business trips. I rushed around to get ready, but the chances of me brushing my teeth, having a shower, drying my hair, picking an outfit, putting on my make up and driving to the park all in 5 minutes are very low. It was 20 minutes later and I was ready to leave I was fifteen minutes late and I had about 10 messages on my phone from everyone and I was about to walk through the park, I could see everyone and I could tell sharpay was panicking about something and I swear I could hear her yelling even though they were at the other side of the park. They all looked pretty panicky, then she saw taylor look up and see me and she looked relived,then everyone saw me. Sharpay decided to come running towards me I don't think I have every seen her run the fast unless it's to a mall, or Zeke her boyfriend of 3 years.

"Gabby!" she yelled hugging me I honestly can't feel anything were she was squeezing me

"we thought you had been kidnapped, or murdered, or...or...or something bad had happened". She really is dramatic but we all love her so its okay.

"My alarm clock broke thats all" I said as we reached everyone else.

Troy garbed my hand and pulled me close "you could have called" he said pouting "we were worried" he added leaning in, I leaned in to and we kissed. He has been my boyfriend for a year but we had been friends forever, well most of the gang have been friends forever. All are parents work together and their always away but on the plus side they spoil us because they think they are making up for it.

"would you guys stop I just ate" chad said making sick faces.

"leave them alone chad" Taylor said

"guys I have news so if the two of you could pull away from each other for just a second" shar said obviously talking about the two of us.

"okay what is it" I asked

"well you know spring break is coming up, I asked our parents an they said we could go on vacation!" sharpay said squealing who was then followed by the rest of us girls jumping up and down.

"we need to go to the mall" I said I heard the boys groan

"you don't have to come, we will probably get more done without you complaining and slowing us down." I said the boys sighed in relief we all said good bye and agreed to meet at my place for dinner. Us girls got in my car and drove to the mall. We spent a long time at the mall buying lots of things and went back to my house. We decided to cook dinner instead of ordering something or having the cook make it (yes our life is good).

"what are we making" asked shar walking in, dressed with a pink apron that had glitter, sparkles, gems and about every shad of pink possible, you couldn't help but laugh.

"pasta" miley said almost going blind.

"do you need that much pink?" Kelsi asked laughing

"its like you don't know me at all" sharpay said.

We finished dinner, well I made it while everyone else complained, I was dishing up when the doorbell went.

"can someone get that?" I yelled I heard them open the door and brought the food through.

"you know gabs you would make an excellent mom, you should have kids soon" sharpay said eating a mouthful. I looked at her questionably nearly choking on my food. "well you make really good food and you let us help even though we were more of a problem then we were a help and I want to be auntie sharpay." I rolled my eyes while everyone else laughed at her.

"so anyway. where are we going on vacation?" I asked

"i don't know I thought we could decide together".

"How about we stay in america" miley suggested.

"We could take the bus" I suggested our parents had bought a sort of, well I suppose you could call it a sort of caravan or a tour bus it is really high tech and it has 7 cabins with double beds in each cabin, although we will only use 5 as each couple will sleep in the same one.

"thats a great Idea, I haven't been in their for ages." Kelsi said with everyone else agreeing except me and troy who where looking down.

"when were you in there last?" sharpay asked, she reads me like a book.

"The other day." I said looking down "Its really nice since it was redone" trying to change the subject.

"what about you troy" Ryan asked.

"the other day too" he said.

"what were you doing" Taylor asked.

"stuff" we both said at the same time I was blushing and had my head down, I don't know what troy was ding but I have a feeling he was smirking.

"thats gross, It was in your own rooms right" shar said, obviously the only one getting what was going on.

"what's gross?" asked Jason.

"I think Troyella were doing the naughty in the bus" Miley said also getting what was going on. There was a lot of grosses and such, I decided to change the subject.

"So where are we going in the bus" I asked.

"how about L.a?" Troy said.

"yeah then Las Vegas!" chad said everyone agreed and we decided to leave tomorrow at 8, the bus was at my house so I didn't have to get up as early as the rest.

**The next morning**

I woke up to find, troy staring at me I grinned "good morning" i said "good morning" he replied i looked at him and grinned as he puled me closer. "I love you" he said I looked at him shocked we had never said that to each other, but I do love him "I love you too" I said, this is officially the best day of my life.

"Im gonna go take a shower... Care to join me" I asked pulling the sheets over my naked body (from what had happened last night), He didn't have to say anything he was basically in the shower before I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

_Previously_

_I woke up to find, troy staring at me I grinned "good morning" i said "good morning" he replied i looked at him and grinned as he puled me closer. "I love you" he said I looked at him shocked we had never said that to each other, but I do love him "I love you too" I said, this is officially the best day of my life._

_"Im gonna go take a shower... Care to join me" I asked pulling the sheets over my naked body (from what had happened last night), He didn't have to say anything he was basically in the shower before I was._

**Gaby's POV**

I was standing outside my garage with the biggest grin on my face that I couldn't rub of, we as in me and troy were waiting for the gang to come while swapping kisses and saying I love you to each other. I saw shar pull up with zeke followed by chad and taylor, jason and kelsi then ryan and miley.

"we call biggest cabin!" I yelled as I saw chad was about to do the same thing. He looked annoyed and I found it hard to laugh.

"we call,l second biggest" Sharpay said. Again before chad.

"we call third" shouted taylor because if not they would have got the smallest.

"who's driving" I asked

"durrr the driver" Sharpay said.

"well then lets go inside" Miley said.

We all got in and put are bags in a cabins and got settled in. Me and troy walked out to hear shar yelling on the phone and it turns out the drivers gone and the boys will be taking shifts on driving. It was Jason's turn first, we were all sitting in the sort of lounge watching a movie.

Troy snuggled up to me and I did the same with me "I love you" he said followed by me saying the same to him.

"Thats why you two have been grinning all day." sharpay said.

"well something had to be up they haven't let each other go all day" Chad said.

"thats how they always are moron" Taylor said rolling her eyes. The Bus came to a stop and everyone looked confused. Jason appeared "Im hungry" he stated.

"me too dude" Said chad with ryan nodding and the three boys started a conversation about being hungry.

"aren't you happy we are the only two girls that boyfriends aren't complete morons" sharpay said. I nodded.

"I can't remember what under ware i am wearing" Troy said.

"mean either" zeke said looking worried.

"No, your night" Taylor said to sharpay smirking.

"their worse than morons" Miley said laughing.

"lets go eat" I said rolling my eyes and walking out the bus I could here them talking or maybe arguing about something. I walked into the dinner and decided to order a coffee until everyone came.

This creepy boy who worked here came over to me "Im josh what's your name sexy".

"gabby but you will call me gabriella and I have a boyfriend" I said. "ill have a coffee".

He left and brought over a coffee "sugar?" I nodded and he poured in some sugar but it looked different. I realized that it didn't taste sweet at all after 10 minutes I decided to go back. I got up an felt dizzy, I managed to open the door to the bus and I could hear everyone in the kitchen.

"gabby?" sharpay yelled I wanted to say something but I couldn't get my brain to work.

I saw sharpay come towards me "are you okay you don't look so good" I grabbed on too her (she was the closest thing to me) I was finding it hard to stand up.

"Guys something is wrong with gabby" Sharpay shouted making everyone come in.

Troy took me in his arms "you feeling okay" he asked I was able to mutter about the coffee not being sweet before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Previously_

_"gabby?" sharpay yelled I wanted to say something but I couldn't get my brain to work_

_I saw sharpay come towards me "are you okay you don't look so good" I grabbed on too her (she was the closest thing to me) I wa finding it hard to stand up._

_"Guys something is wrong with gabby" Sharpay shouted making everyone come in._

_Troy took me in his arms "you feeling okay" he asked I was able to mutter about the coffee not being sweet before everything went black._

* * *

I woke up in a white room, I couldn't remeber what had happened. I realized I was in a hospital because of all the machines. I looked around to see the gang all over the room, everyone was asleep and Troy was next to me in the bed he must have senced me being awake because he woke up too. "don't ever do that to me again!" he whispered to me putting his lips on my own" he said again putting his lips on mine again.

"I'm sorry" I said as he pulled me closer.

"Its not your fault" he told me softly i smiled at him as he pushed some hair out of my face.

"You really scared us, I'm glad your ok. I love you." he said kissing me again, I mumbled I love you into the kiss.

* * *

**No ones POV**

**The next day on the bus**

The hospital let gabriella go, as long as someone could look after her (obviously that was not a problem). Gaby and Troy were currently busy in their room (wink wink) but everyone esle was in the kitchen chatting.

"What we gunna do today huh huh huh huh?" asked Chad bouncing up and down, he had obviously had ice cream for breakfast.

"I don't know what do you want to do chad?" asked zeke tired of chad bouncing up and down.

"I want to go camping" the moment he said it he regret it as sharpay screamed so loud china could hear her, but chad being chad couldn't stop there.

"Whats wrong with camping" He asked in a defending tone.

"Everything" Sharpay replied back.

"Whats going on?" asked troy walking in with gabby to see what all the fuse was about

"Was there a spider again" gabby asked scared of the thought of a spider.

"Theres a spider" squeaked sharpay.

"Where?" asked a paniced Miley. By this time all the girls were on top of a table or chair or hanging of a boyfriend screaming!

"Girls, calm down there is no spider" Ryan said trying to get sharpay and gabby of the table.

"Even if they were jumping on the something is stupid they could just crawl up what your on and you would be stuck" Jason said clearly happy he had said something smart, but all the boys looked at him like he was a moron. Which of course he was because it cause all the girls to run out the bus, the boys quickly followed trying to explain there was no spider.

"come on girls, theres no spider" Troy said

"dude do you remember that show about spiders, there was that spider that was 2 foot long" Jason saidthing about how he wanted a pet spider so he could take it everywhere and ride it like a pony.

"please, dude shut up" Troy said grabing gaby and pulling her back in the bus, as did all the other boys. They finally got all the girls calm and where chatting about what they were going to do.

"Well I wanted to go camping but all you girls are babies, I bet you would last the night" Chad said smirking.

"oh it is so on! we have to tents a boys and a girls tent, I bet you $2000 we last longer than you!" sharpay said not even bothering to asked the other girls who where all groaning at the thought of camping.

It was going to be a long couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously _

_"Well I wanted to go camping but all you girls are babies, I bet you would last the night" Chad said smirking._

_"oh it is so on! we have to tents a boys and a girls tent, I bet you $2000 we last longer than you!" Sharpay said not even bothering to asked the other girls who where all groaning at the thought of camping._

_It was going to be a long couple of days._

* * *

They had found a camp site and gotten out the tents.

"Why is our tent pink and sparkly" Taylor asked.

"I think it gives a more.................girly side to things" Sharpay said.

"Maybe we can swap with the boys" Kelsi asked sighing ignoring what Sharpay had just said.

"There is no way they would willingly swap tents, we are so going to lose!" Taylor said.

"Don't even say that they might have a bigger better tent, but we have each other" Sharpay said with a smile proud of her speech.

"But they know what they are doing! They even have a team captain!" Kelsi said throwing her self on the floor, followed by Taylor then Miley.

"Who's the captin?" Gabby asked.

"Troy" both Taylor, Miley and Kelsi said at the same time.

"Ill get us that tent. Gabby said unbuttoning her blouse so you could see her bikini clearly and pulling her shorts lower on her hips. She walked over to where the boys were.

"Troy?" gabby asked sweetly getting all the boys attention. She stepped closer to him, so their body's were touching.

"yeah" he replied trying to make his voice sound normal as she pushed her self against him.

"I heard your team captain" She said seductively, biting her lip.

"You heard right" Troy said starring at her lips.

"Well I was wondering......." she trailed of as her hand trailed down his body to his crotch. His eyes widened and she tried not to giggle. "if we could have your tent and sleeping bags, then you would have ours" she said innocently.

"Don't fall for it dude" Chad said.

"If you gave me them it would make me very happy, then I would make you very happy" she said, whispering the last part in his ear.

"They are over there" troy said pointing behind him. She grabbed the sleeping bags and tent then walked over to troy. "meet me in the showers in 20 minutes" she whispered, making troys face turn into a silly grin.

Gabby walked back to the girls camping spot, to see all the girls lying on the floor even Sharpay.

"Look what I got" She said in a sing song voice. All the girls looked up and squealed. Taylor took the pink tent to the boys, who looked pretty annoyed at the sight of the pink tent.

"what did you have to do?" Miley asked laughing slightly.

"Just have to meet Troy in the bathroom in about 10 minutes" Gabby said as the other girls laughed.

"Should we start setting up" Taylor asked looking at the tent and everyone nodded. 15 minutes later the girls minus gabby who was busy in the shower (making troy happy) had still not managed to put up the tent. They decided to wait till gabby got back then they would go ask the boys for help. A few minutes later gabby came out and they explained the plan. All the girls undid something or took something of, then walked over to the boys.

"Can you help us" miley asked with puppy dog eyes.

"quick don't look at them!" Zeke said shielding his face as all the other boys did the same, to stop themselves from falling into the trap.

"We are not helping you" Ryan said.

"Okay then" gabby said sighing, then taking her clothes of so she was in her bikini. Everyone's eyes widened, the boys in shock and the girls wondering what the hell she was doing.

"I'm sure those boy's over there will help us" gabby said pointing to a group of boys around their age. She started walking over towards the group of boys, the girls copied her actions. When the boys ran in front of them stopping them from going anywhere.

"We will do it" Ryan said sighing in defeat. All 5 boys went over and set it up for them.

"Gabby you are just full of schemes, aren't you?" Taylor said laughing with the other girls as they watched the boys set up their site.

"I am not loosing $2000, or a bet against the boys. I'm just doing this so we will win" Gabby said smiling.

"what if the boys start scheming?" Kelsi asked worried.

"girls seriously, you have me and sharpay" Gabby said.

"No one can out scheme us not even our boyfriends" sharpay said finishing of for gabby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I am not loosing $2000, or a bet against the boys. I'm just doing this so we will win" Gabby said smiling._

_"what if the boys start scheming?" Kelsi asked worried._

_"girls seriously, you have me and sharpay" Gabby said._

_"No one can out scheme us not even our boyfriends" sharpay said finishing of for gabby._

* * *

It had been a week and the boys were starting to show weekness, they were getting desperate.

"What are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"Why don't we lure one of the girls into the trailer making sure they go first, we can get it on film, then we will win!" Zeke said.

"Which girl?" Troy asked and everyone looked at him.

"No, way! Not Gabriella" Troy said shaking her head.

"She's the only one that won't kill us!" Chad said.

"plus your out numbered" Ryan finished and Troy sighed.

* * *

Troy went over to the girls asking gabby if they could go for a walk, they ended up making out. Troy teased her until she was begging they walked into the bus, troy making sure she went in first and they went into the bed room.

Troy woke up to see gabby still asleep, he felt bad he used her at least when she wanted something he had he knew. His thoughts got interrupted by everyone bursting through the door waking Gabriella.

"whats going on?" Gabby asked pulling the sheets up more.

"We WIN!" Chad said which immediately caused yelling between everyone except Troy and Gabby.

"Why do you win?" Gabby asked.

"Because you walked in first!" Zeke said.

"How do you know?" Gabby said.

"We planed it! Plus we filmed you walking in first for proof" Jason.

"You planed it?!" Gaby yelled at Troy.

"What so you just used me?" Gabby asked when she didn't get a reply.

"But you used me?" Troy said but it came out as more of a question. He knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"You now its different! You tricked me, I didn't know. I can't believe you...you....you arsehole!" she said taking the sheets wrapping them around her body, grabbing her clothes and walking out. Troy grabbed his clothes and ran after her, the boys looked at each other guiltily they new it was kind of their fault. They could hear Troy and Gabby fighting mainly gabby then a door slam. Everyone looked at each other not sure what to do. Sharpay decided to see what was going on, she walked out to see troy talking to one of the spare bedroom doors.

"please, let me in. I'm sorry" Troy said.

"Just give her space!" Sharpay said.

"Sweetie its me can you let me in" Sharpay said and the door opened letting her in. Sharpay looked up to see her best friends in tears.

"I'm sorry" Gabby said pulling her legs closer to her body.

"What for?" Sharpay asked softly as Taylor slipped in.

"For making us lose" Gabby said and both Taylor and Sharpay hugged her.

"That doesn't matter honey" Taylor said rubbing his back.

"I just feel so used! I don't know what to do, I just love him so much." Gabby said.

"He loves you too, he is just a boy and boys do stupid things" Taylor said.

"Why?" Gabby asked sobbing even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Previously_

_"For making us lose" Gabby said and both Taylor and Sharpay hugged her._

_"That doesn't matter honey" Taylor said rubbing his back._

_"I just feel so used! I don't know what to do, I just love him so much." Gabby said._

_"He loves you too, he is just a boy and boys do stupid things" Taylor said._

_"Why?" Gabby asked sobbing even more._

* * *

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but can you keep troy away from me I don't want to talk to him" Gabby said.

"Don't worry we will deal with it" Taylor said. They all got up and walked out into the kitchen were everyone else was, the boys were on one side the girls on the other.

"Gabby, baby listen" Troy said standing up and walking over to Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor.

"Take one more step Bolton and prepare to lose your ball" Sharpay said although troy ignored her and carried on walking.

"Gabby please talk to me" Troy said trying to get past Taylor and sharpay who had made a human wall so he couldn't get to gabby.

"Troy just leave me alone" Gabby said getting some food out the fridge and walking to her bedroom. She stayed in there for the rest of the day until she heard a knock.

"Come in" Gabby said thinking it was Sharpay or Taylor.

"Can we talk?" troy said and gabby sighed.

"No, Troy I don't want to talk to you" Gaby said.

"Please just hear me out, I only did it cause the guys told me too. I love you" Troy said siting on the bed next to her.

"What so if they told you to break up with me would you do that. Don't you see Troy you can say Im sorry and I love you a million times but its not going to fix my heart" Gabby said tears coming to her eyes.

"What can I do then?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore" Gabby said looking down.

"Are you saying were over?" Troy asked, he couldn't believe he had done this to her he could tell he broke her heart.

"No, I just feel that I can't trust you anymore" Gabby said troy nodded and walked out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

__

"What so if they told you to break up with me would you do that. Don't you see Troy you can say Im sorry and I love you a million times but its not going to fix my heart" Gabby said tears coming to her eyes.

"What can I do then?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore" Gabby said looking down.

"Are you saying were over?" Troy asked, he couldn't believe he had done this to her he could tell he broke her heart.

"No, I just feel that I can't trust you anymore" Gabby said troy nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

It had been a week and they had finally arrived in L.A. Troy and Gabby had not said a word to each other the whole time and everyone was started to get feed up with it. To be honest the found it gross when Troy and Gabby where all loved up but them fighting was even worse. The girls where all in Gabby's room talking and the boys were all in Chads room.

"Would you just kiss and make up" Sharpay said to gabby who looked up from staring at her lap.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Can't You just forgive troy" Kelsi asked.

"I thought you were on my side" Gabby said.

"We are, but its been a week and your both miserable, couldn't you at least be miserable together?" Taylor said.

"Its not that simple, he has to prove he loves me and won't hurt me" Gabby said looking down again.

"You know he loves you, he would die for you, literally" Sharpay said to gabby who was no longer listening.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I don't know" Troy said sighing.

"Why don't you buy her flowers or some chocolate, chicks like chocolate right?" Ryan said and everyone except troy nodded.

"Im not going to give her flowers or chocolate, everyone does that she would probably hate me even more" Troy said.

"She doesn't hate you, she loves you troy." Sharpay said entering the room along with Taylor.

"If she hated you it would be so much easier" Taylor said which made the boys all exchange confused looks.

"What are you even doing in here?" Troy asked Taylor glared at him and sharpay muttered that he was rude under her breath.

"We came to help you get Gabby back" Sharpay said.

"Why? I thought you would hate me right now" Troy asked.

"Just a little bit" Sharpay said shrugging and Taylor shoved her.

"We are tired of you both mopping around the place" Taylor said.

"Plus you are putting a damper on my holiday" Sharpay said and Zeke coughed.

"I mean you are putting a damper on all of our holidays" Sharpay said and smiled sweetly at Zeke who then kissed her.

"So what ideas have you come up with?" Taylor asked.

"Absolutely nothing" Chad said for Troy.

"Well she said she wants troy to prove that he loves her and won't hurt her again" Sharpay said.

"So all you have to do is figure out how to do that" Taylor said making Troy sigh.

"How do I do that?" Troy asked.

"That's what you have to figure out now" Sharpay said.

* * *

It was 10 O'clock at night and Gabby was still awake, she had tears running down her cheeks she had her arms wrapped around her legs and she was biting her bottom lip. She flinched again as she heard the thunder outside, she had always hated thunderstorms she was in an accident as a child because the road was slippery from the storm, she and her parents nearly died. She pulled the covers closer as she heard the door open, she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep when she felt someone sit on her bed.

"I know your mad at me and I know your not asleep. But I wanted to see if you were okay, I know how you hate thunderstorms" Troy said stroking her cheek and wiping away her tears. Gabby opened her eyes which met Troy's immediately, she took his hand and pulled him into the bed. Troy wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you, stay with me" Gabby said looking into his eyes. Troy started kissing her neck mumbling Im sorry.

"I do love you so much, I will never hurt you" Troy whispered kissing her lips softly.

"Prove it" Gabby whispered with lust in her eyes troy grinned kissing her lips passionately.

"Don't ever let me go" Gabby said as his hands ran up and down her body.

"Never" Troy said pulling their body's closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_"I love you, stay with me" Gabby said looking into his eyes. Troy started kissing her neck mumbling Im sorry._

_"I do love you so much, I will never hurt you" Troy whispered kissing her lips softly._

_"Prove it" Gabby whispered with lust in her eyes troy grinned kissing her lips passionately._

_"Don't ever let me go" Gabby said as his hands ran up and down her body._

_"Never" Troy said pulling their body's closer._

* * *

"Guys! Wake up" Sharpay's panicked voice woke up Chad and Taylor.

"What?" Chad asked groaning.

"Troy's gone" Zeke whispered behind Sharpay.

"What?" Shrieked Tayor.

"ssssssshhhhh" Miley hissed, everyone minus troy and Gabby walked into chad and Taylors room.

"Gabby's still sleeping we don't want to worry her" Ryan said.

"How do you know he is gone?" Chad asked.

"Well, he isn't anywhere here so he is gone" Sharpay hissed.

"He is such a moron I am going to kill him" Taylor said getting out of bed.

"Okay where would he go?" Zeke asked trying to be sensible.

"Maybe he is hidding" Jason suggested but was ignored.

"Maybe he got so depressed about him and gabby he ran away" Kelsi said with a worried expression on her face.

"I think we need to tell gabby, she might know where he would go" Miley said.

"Okay, us girls should tell her" Sharpay said.

* * *

"Baby, its time to get up" Troy whispered to Gabby.

"I Don't want to" Gabby said wrapping her arms around Troys neck. "Can't we stay here" She asked.

"We can do what every you want, I just thought you wanted to go to the beach" Troy said kissing her forehead.

"I do, just not right now" Gabby said looking into troys eyes and smiling blissfully.

"Gabby?" Sharpay's voice came through the door.

"Can we come in we need to talk to you" Taylor said as well.

"One second" Gabby called jumping out of bed and finding her pajamas.

"Hide!" She whispered to Troy giving him his boxers and shoving him in the closet much to his amusement.

"Okay, you can come in" Gabby said sitting on her bed..

"There is something we need to tell you" Sharpay said solemnly.

"What is it?" Gabby asked concerned.

"Troy's gone" Taylor said and Gabby's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, What?" Gabby managed to get out really confused and she heard Troy chuckle in the closet.

"What was that?"Kelsi asked with wide eyes. Troy walked out of the closet wearing nothing but boxers gabby had thrown at him.

"You Found me!" Troy said in a sing song voice, with a smirk on his face. Gabby rolled her eyes at him.

"I take it you to made up" Sharpay said raising her eye brows up and down suggestively.

"We will leave you two alone" Miley said giggling and they all ran out the room.

"I thought they would never leave" Troy said wrapping his arms around her then picking her up and throwing her on the bed making her giggle furiously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"What was that?"Kelsi asked with wide eyes. Troy walked out of the closet wearing nothing but boxers gabby had thrown at him._

_"You Found me!" Troy said in a sing song voice, with a smirk on his face. Gabby rolled her eyes at him._

_"I take it you to made up" Sharpay said raising her eye brows up and down suggestively._

_"We will leave you two alone" Miley said giggling and they all ran out the room._

_"I thought they would never leave" Troy said wrapping his arms around her then picking her up and throwing her on the bed making her giggle furiously._

* * *

"Are you two done yet, we want to go to the beach!" Sharpay yelled through the door.

"We are not going to risk loosing our eye site by walking in there" Chad yelled and the others laughed.

"We will be out in a minute!" Gabby yelled getting her bikini out and putting a dress over the top.

"Yeah just one more round!" Troy yelled through the door and you could hear everyone fake gag.

"Come on baby, just a little longer in bed" Troy said pulling her into bed.

"No, I'm going to the beach. Get dressed!" Gabby exclaimed pulling him of.

"Fine!" Troy said putting his swimming trunks on and a t-shirt.

"It about time!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Lets go get tans!" Taylor said and they all walked out.

* * *

"Are you girls going to sit there all day? I thought the point of coming to a beach was to swim and have fun!" Troy said with the rest of the boys standing behind him.

"Well you thought wrong!" Sharpay said turning over so she was on her stomach.

"We could make you go for a swim" Zeke said.

"You wouldn't dare" Taylor said.

"What makes you think i couldn't just throw you over my shoulder and drop you in the sea" Troy said speaking to gabby.

"Because you wouldn't be seeing me naked for the next month" Gabby said smirking.

"What if I beg you to have a swim with me?" Troy asked kissing her cheek then her forehead and then her lips.

"Maybe in a minute" Gabby said pulling troy down for another kiss.

"Can you to stop, were in public" Chad said.

"Yeah no PDA's. Its bad enough when its just us, but now its just embarrassing" Sharpay said.

"We will stop if you come for a swim!" Troy said.

"Fine!" Kelsi said and the girls got up.

* * *

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Gabby asked as they walked along the sea front.

"Why don't we grab some pizza" Troy suggested.

"We could eat it on the beach" Ryan said and everyone agreed.

"We will go get a spot while you guys get the pizza" Taylor said and they walked of before the boys could argue.

"Sooooooo, gabby" Kelsi said.

"sooooooo, Kelsi" Gabby copied her.

"You and Troy are back to being all lovey-dovey" Miley stated.

"What made you forgive him?"Sharpay asked.

"I realized I couldn't live with out him and even if I could I didn't want to try" Gabby said and the girls grinned.

"So this is getting serious, will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?" Taylor asked.

"We're in High school, we're still teenagers. We are not getting married anytime soon" Gabby said firmly.

"We meant after school?" Miley said.

"What we really trying to ask is do you see yourself living together? getting married? Having kids? Growing old together?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know all I know is I love him with all my heart" Gabby said.

"But can you guys honestly tell me you know that your going to end up with someone? I think its best if you just enjoy every moment and hope that you will be together. I love Troy and her loves me that's all I am really sure about" Gabby said with a smile.

"Gosh, I didn't realize you were Miss wisdom" Sharpay said laughing.

"I didn't really think of it that way, I guess your right" Miley said.

"Who's right about what?" Ryan asked and the rest of the boys all sat down putting the pizza boxes on the floor.

"Its a girl thing, you have to have a brain to understand" Miley said and the girls giggled.

"Will you tell me later" Troy whispered in gabby's ear.

"Nope" Gaby giggled as Troy pouted "I'll think about it" She said and He kissed her. Gabby rested her head on Troy shoulder watching the sun set and she thought if she was wrong maybe she did know if her and Troy would be together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I didn't really think of it that way, I guess your right" Miley said._

_"Who's right about what?" Ryan asked and the rest of the boys all sat down putting the pizza boxes on the floor._

_"Its a girl thing, you have to have a brain to understand" Miley said and the girls giggled._

_"Will you tell me later" Troy whispered in gabby's ear._

_"Nope" Gaby giggled as Troy pouted "I'll think about it" She said and He kissed her. Gabby rested her head on Troy shoulder watching the sun set and she thought if she was wrong maybe she did know if her and Troy would be together......forever._

* * *

"hey hun, coffee?"Sharpay asked as gabby walked into the kitchen.

"I would love one" Gabby said and took the cup.

"Big night?" Miley asked smirking.

"You wouldn't believe how good my night was" Gabby said and the three girls started giggling.

"What time is it?" Gabby asked.

"7 Why are you up so early?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah you and Troy normal sleep until lunch"Miley said.

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep" Gabby said shrugging. Sharpay and Miley eyed Gabby suspiciously but dropped it.

"What do you want to do today?" Miley asked.

"We could go shopping." Sharpay suggested.

"Maybe we should wait until the others get up." gabby said.

"Are you guys as tired as I am?" Gabby asked putting her head on the table.

"No, I'm just a tiny bit tired. But I have a pretty good idea why you would be so tired" Sharpay said raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I think everyone know why Gabby's so tired. We can hear you a mile away do you and troy ever stop?" Miley said making her and Sharpay start laughing.

"Can we not talk about sex before breakfast" Gabby said.

"Hunny, its never to early to be talking about sex" Sharpay's said and Gabby groaned.

"If your so tired why don't you go to sleep" Miley said.

"Because I 've been thinking" Gabby said finally lifting her head of the table.

"What about?" Sharpay and Miley said at the same time.

"I think I was wrong about our conversation yesterday. I think I am going to spend the rest of my life with Troy............and I don't really know what to do about it. I don't know whether to be scared and run for my life or yell it from the roof tops." Gabby said.

"Just talk to Troy. We can tell he feels the same way, just realize how lucky you are you could have a boyfriend like us, every time they feel a different feeling they get scared" Miley said rolling her eyes. They all stopped talking when they heard a door open in the hall way and Troy walked in.

"Morning Sunshine" Sharpay said sarcastically to Troy who looked very tierd.

"Why are you up?" Gabby asked concerned.

"Can't sleep........need..........you by......side" Troy stated before lifting gabby up gently and walking back to their room with her over is shoulder.

"I bet you they get married at least a 2 years after graduation" sharpay said and Miley nodded.

"Or they have a baby" Miley said and took some more coffee.

"Now you mention it did gabby look a bit rounder there"Sharpay said.

"Maybe thats why she couldn't sleep!" Miley exclaimed.

"We're going to be aunties!" Sharpay and Miley exclaimed.

"What?!" Kelsi asked walking in with Taylor who both looked confused.

"We think Gabby's pregnant" Miley said.

"Gabby's pregnant!" Taylor said with a grin.

"No Way!" Chad exclaimed as he walked in.

"What?" asked Jason with Zeke and Ryan standing behind him.

"Troy got gabby pregnant!" Chad said making all the boys high-five each other.

"Seriously, you guys do you have to be so load? We were trying to sleep, but you made us get up!" Troy said as he walked in.

"Where is Gabby?" Taylor asked.

"She will be out in a minute" Troy said and sat down with everyone else.

"Morning sickness" Sharpay whispered to the other girls.

"Hey guys" Gabby said and everyone started to stare at her stomach.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Guys stop starring at my girl!" Troy said going over to her and kissing her.

"Seriously your starting to freak me out!" Gabby said taking Miley's coffee and Sharpay gasped.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Isn't that bad for the baby?" Chad asked.

"What baby?" Troy asked with wide eyes.

"Troy doesn't know your pregnant? Taylor asked.

"What?" Gabby said her eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.

"Your pregnant?" Troy asked looking shocked and scared.

"NO!" Gabby yelled.

"Well chad told us!" Ryan said speaking for Himself, Ryan, Jason and Zeke.

"I heard Taylor say it" Chad said pointing at his girlfriend.

"Miley and Sharpay" Taylor said.

"Well we were just saying that you and Troy are so in love, then we suspected it and it went of from there" Sharpay said looking at Gabby innocently.

"Thats a relief!" Troy said pulling gabby onto his lap.

"We wont be having kids until we are at least 23" Troy stated and gabby smiled.

"So you've planned it have you?" Gabby said with a smirk and Troy looked down obviously embarrassed.

"What else will we have then" Gabby said still smiling.

"We will have been married for a while have a house" Troy said.

"Well you know, making babies could be hard work and could take a while, so maybe we should start Practicing now to save time" Gabby said with a flirtatious smile.

"You are so right!" Troy said getting up and pulling gabby in the direction of their bedroom.

"That's gross!" Chad stated.

"At least Troy thinks about things like that" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah the furthest you guys think about is when the next basket ball game" Sharpay said all the girls nodded and got up and walked away.

"How long do you think they will be annoyed?" Zeke asked and the others just shrugged.

"There right though we should think further into the future then we will be even better at basketball if we think about the next, next game" Chad said and everyone agreed.

"I am so glad your not like that" Gabby said to troy over hearing their conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Own nothing

* * *

_Previously_

_"That's gross!" Chad stated._

_"At least Troy thinks about things like that" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Yeah the furthest you guys think about is when the next basket ball game" Sharpay said all the girls nodded and got up and walked away._

_"How long do you think they will be annoyed?" Zeke asked and the others just shrugged._

_"There right though we should think further into the future then we will be even better at basketball if we think about the next, next game" Chad said and everyone agreed._

_"I am so glad your not like that" Gabby said to troy over hearing their conversation._

* * *

"Basket ball?" Chad asked, clearly bored.

"Not everything revolves around basket ball, Chad!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry Taylor, won't you just forgive me?" Chad asked desperately.

"Do you even know what you did?" Taylor asked.

"well....no" Chad said and Taylor huffed at his answer and the two resumed to fight again, which then started all the other couples of except Troy and Gaby who were getting quite tired of the constant bickering.

"Thats it!" Gabby yelled silencing everyone.

"We are going to do what I say from now on! And I sugest you make-up now instead of later. Now go get ready and be ready to leave in half an hour." Gabby said slamming her hand on the table making everyone jump slightly.

She walked out from the kitchen and towards the bathroom when she entered Troy slid in and wrapped his arms around her.

"do you have any idea how hot you are when your mad and taking authority?" Troy asked as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Stop" Gabby moaned trying to push him of but not really wanting to.

"We have to be ready in half an hour" Gabby stated as Troy stated to unbutton her top, or his top really.

"We can be quick I promise" Troy said finally getting her top of.

"Fine!" Gabby sighed dramatically before giggling then pushing him into the shower and turning it on while he was fully closed.

"Now there is know way i am going to be quick, its going to be agonisingly slow." Troy said pulling her into the shower.

* * *

"Sharpay I think your going to want to wear trainers, deffinately not those high heels" Troy stated and sharpay huffed.

"Where are we going any way?" Miley asked.

"You'll see" Gabby stated as they walked out the bus.

"Do we have to walk long?" Chad asked.

"Shut up chad!" Taylor snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up, I was just asking a question" Chad said defensively.

"If you too don't stop it I swear to God!" Troy said walking in between the couple.

"Sorry Troy not all of us can be the perfect couple" Zeke said and chad nodded in agreement. They were standing next to

"Shut Up and put these on" Gabby stated shoving some blind folds at them. They put them on clearly scared of her.

"Everyone get in patners" Troy said and everyone followed the simple instruction. Gabby and Troy lead everyone onto a small boat then a tiny island made out of wood they got everyone of the boat and the couple got back on the boat.

"You can take your blind folds of" Troy said and everyone's eyes widened.

"You are aloud to come back on dry land when you've made up and don't try to pretend you've made up because we have taken something close to you all and we will give it back when we think you've made up" Troy said and there boat began to move away while everyone was yelling.

"Wait!" Sharpay screeched. And the boat stopped.

"What did you take?" She asked and gabby smiled.

"Your pink chanel bag" Troy said and they started laughing at Sharpays horrified face.

"This is all your fault!" All the girls said to their boyfriends.

* * *

I'm Sorry it took ages and it's really short, but I promise that next chapter will be longer!. Please review, it gives me


End file.
